


All about control

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Inflation, Dildos, Fucked with a Gun, Gags, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: Geralt meets Jaskier on a sugar daddy website and Jaskier gives him everything he ever dreamed of
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. if you aren't comfortable with any of this then please do not read. This is pure filth so please be warned. This is fully consensual.

When Geralt found Jaskier on the Sugar Daddy website he never expected…well Jaskier. He was a millionaire, the owner of a successful Security business the Witchers, which he ran with his brothers Eskel and Lambert. Anyone looking inside Geralt’s life would say he had everything but that just wasn’t the case. Geralt lived in a large house that could easily house a huge family, and he lived it in alone. 

It wasn’t that Geralt was adverse to relationships. He’d had many before. He’d even tried the Sugar Daddy website numerous times, 5 to be exact. The problem was Geralt’s tastes were…should he say a bit to adventurous for his would be partners. All the boys he found said they were adventurous; said they could take anything Geralt gave them. It always turned out they were wrong.

Geralt had joined the sugar daddy website in search of someone to keep him company and to help deal with some of Geralt’s more interesting tastes. He had been instantly drawn to Jaskier, pictured on his profile in dark lighting with a guitar in his arms. He later found out Jaskier was an aspiring musician, on the site looking for a rich man who could keep him in house and board as he pursued his career.

At first Geralt thought Jaskier would be the same as all the boys he had met. Jaskier was certainly the most handsome of them all. Windswept brown hair, an easy smile, the brightest bluest eyes Geralt had ever seen. The aura of innocence surrounding Jaskier was breath-taking and everything inside Geralt wanted to break and destroy that innocence. Geralt was in nearing 35 and according to Jaskier’s profile the younger man was 21, though by the look of him he looked a lot younger.

“This isn’t a normal relationship.” Geralt started as Jaskier sat down at the fancy restraint Geralt had found. The other man had made an effort, dressed in tight fitting black skinny jeans and a baby blue button up that made his eyes seem large and vibrant. The top two buttons where undone, revealing a section of dark chest hair.

“I know.” Jaskier smiled, a smile so blinding it made Geralt’s headache.

Geralt just grunted, they all said that at first. “This is purely sex.” Geralt growled. He wasn’t interested in a relationship, wasn’t interested in wooing and loving the boy in front of him, because Jaskier was just a boy. 

“I know.” Jaskier repeated, fluttering his eyelashes at Geralt. “I’ll take whatever you give me.” And Geralt didn’t believe that because they all said that. They all said that and after the first few nights they all left. Looking at the innocence in Jaskier’s eyes and face Geralt didn’t expect anything less from the other man.

He had been wrong. So very wrong.

…….

Jaskier moved in with Geralt the next day. He had a suitcase and guitar case and that was the whole of his belongings. Good, Geralt had thought. The last one he let in his house had brought 20 boxes and it had taken him weeks to move his stuff out of Geralt’s home. Jaskier deposited his belongings in the room Geralt had picked for him, not that Geralt expected him to ever actually sleep in that room.

The rest of the day Geralt spent in his home office as Jaskier settled himself in. When Geralt was finished with work, he went to his own rooms, grabbed a quick shower and headed for the kitchen in search of dinner. He hadn’t seen Jaskier all day and he had to push down a swell of irritation. It was only the first day, he could accept Jaskier’s disappearance for one day. But if it continued then Geralt wouldn’t allow the boy to stay.

Except when he walked into the kitchen he was met with a sight that had his cock filling instantly, straining against his trousers. Jaskier was standing stirring a pot of something delicious smelling, wearing only an apron. His back was to Geralt, leaving his round pert arse on full display. Geralt felt pre-cum leaking through his boxers and felt like a teenage boy again as he watched Jaskier’s shoulder ripple as he stirred the paster. He had headphones in, humming happily to the tune and completely oblivious to Geralt standing there.

Geralt didn’t move for a while, just watching Jaskier intently as he palmed himself through his trousers. Jaskier was slim but well built. His shoulders and arms held a defined muscle to them and his thighs were strong. Jaskier moved slightly, his arse swaying as he stirred the pot. And Geralt was done waiting.

He walked over to Jaskier, one hand coming to rest firmly on the boys arse and the other leaning over Jaskier to switch the oven off. Jaskier yelped, face blushing crimson as he was pressed against the counter and Geralt’s solid bulk. “Fucking tease.” Geralt growled, teeth coming to nip at Jaskier’s ear as his hand stroked the boys arse.

Jaskier shivered, moaning softly as he ground backwards against Geralt’s hand. “Then fucking punish me for it.” Jaskier grinned and well, Geralt was strong but he wasn’t that strong.

Careful to avoid hurting Jaskier on the still hot stove, Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulled the boy flush against his chest. Jaskier came willingly, dropping his head back to rest against Geralt’s neck. “You could rip me apart.” Jaskier moaned and Geralt grunted, one hand coming to palm Jaskier’s hard cock through the aprons material. “I can take this off.” Jaskier said, gasping as his hips humped into Geralt’s hand.

“No.” Geralt growled, removing his hand. Jaskier whined at the loss of friction and then moaned as Geralt slapped his arse.

“Fuck, Geralt. You like me all dressed up for you?” Jaskier whispered and Geralt growled, mouth coming to nibble and bite at the sensitive skin of Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier went boneless in Geralt’s arm, mouth open and a filthy moan coming from him. 

“Filthy whore.” Geralt growled and Jaskier whimpered as firm hands shoved him onto the table. “Don’t move.” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier’s perky arse in warning as the boy’s hands scrabbled on the kitchen table for purchase. Jaskier instantly stilled, hands fisted and resting above his head, knees spread wide and arse on clear display.

Geralt’s cock was straining against his pants and he grabbed the cooking oil sitting on the side. It wasn’t as good as lube but Geralt didn’t have time to go and find where he had last dumped the tiny bottle. Jaskier groaned as Geralt spread his cheeks apart, little hole clenching in the cold of the air. Geralt grinned, pouring oil over the tiny hole and watching as Jaskier shivered and moaned. A pool of cum was appearing on the floor and Geralt wondered if his boy was going to cum just from this.

“Fuck, Geralt please. Just fuck me please.” Geralt grinned, slipping a finger into the boys hole and watching as he nearly arched from the table as Geralt pressed that finger insistently against the boys prostate.

“Stay still.” Geralt growled, slamming a hand in between Jaskier’s shoulders. Jaskier whimpered but remained stilled, body shivering from need. 

Geralt carefully worked the boy open, Jaskier’s moans and whimpers filling the air and fuck, Geralt thought he might get off from just listening to the those filthy moans. When Geralt deemed Jaskier ready, he pulled his fingers out. He boy whined, hole clenching down on nothing. “Beg for it.” Geralt growled, pulling his cock up and pouring it with oil.

“Please fuck me. Fuck, I need you inside me it’s so fucking empty. Please Geralt.” And Geralt growled, hands pulling Jaskier’s cheeks apart and cock slamming inside him. He bottomed out inside Jaskier with a groan as Jaskier withered underneath him. His boy was so tight, a warm tight hole that was all his. Geralt could stay here forever. “Fuck Geralt, move. Fucking move.” Jaskier shouted and Great growled.

He grabbed Jaskier’s hips before setting a punishing pace, ploughing into Jaskier as hard and as fast as he could. There would be bruises on Jaskier’s hips from the force of Geralt’s grip as he pushed and pulled Jaskier to meet each thrust. And the boy whimpered and moaned underneath him. And then Jaskier was cumming, hole clenching and spasming around Geralt’s cock and Geralt groaned, cum spirting and filling his boy. He kept fucking into Jaskier until he was finished.

When he was done he fell across Jaskier, covering his boys body with his own as Jaskier trembled underneath him. Geralt stayed there, cock still buried in his boys arse until his cock was soft. And then he pulled out, watching in fascinations as his cum leaked out of his boys hole. Geralt pushed a finger into the hole, pushing his cum back into Jaskier as the boy moaned.

“I’ll have to find you a plug.” Geralt growled, pulling Jaskier to his feet and pulling the boy into a dizzying kiss. Jaskier was pliant in his arms, blue eyes blown wide in arousal. “Keep you plugged up and ready for me.”

“Fuck, please.” Jaskier whispered, mouth attaching to Geralt in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss. Geralt growled, arms tightening around Jaskier’s waist as he let his boy have his fill of the kiss.

Fuck, Jaskier was going to be the death of him.

………

He did in fact buy Jaskier a plug that very same week. Geralt had had business in the city, a business meeting with a potential client. On his way from the meeting he stopped outside an out of the way shop with blacked out windows. Geralt had left Jaskier at home, sitting half naked on the couch, playing his guitar.

Jaskier hadn’t been fully clothed since that first night. Most of the times he would walk around fully naked, eyes fluttering at Geralt in a way that had the older man grabbing Jaskier’s waist and fucking into him without fail. Other times, Jaskier would walk around with just Geralt’s shirts on. Unbuttoned to show off his cock, swinging between his legs and every time Jaskier bent over his arse and hole would be on display. 

Geralt spent longer than he ever had picking the right plug for his boy. Finally he settled on a large black silicon plug. It was long and nearly as thick as Geralt, it would keep his boy open and ready for him. And the black would stand out against his stark white thighs.

“Can I get you anything else?” The clerk asked and Geralt found his eyes drawn to a sleek black collar. Picturing Jaskier with the collar wrapped around his throat, a proclamation that he was Geralt’s had Geralt’s cock hardening at the thought.

He left the shop with the plug and collar.

………

As Geralt opened the door, he could hear the sound of Jaskier’s guitar and soft beautiful voice echoing through the corridor. Geralt pulled off his shoes and moved to lean against the doorframe, just watching and listening. Jaskier’s hair was slightly damp as if he had just taken a shower and he was sitting cross legged on the floor, Geralt’s shirt fastened only with a few muscles, revealing the expanse of chest hair. His guitar was sitting on his laps, long fingers plucking at the strings. Geralt’s mouth watered at the sight.

When Jaskier finished, he lifted his bright blue eyes to Geralt and smiled dazingly up at him. “I bought you few presents.” Geralt growled, hand clutching the carrier bag in his hand.

“For me, you shouldn’t have.” Jaskier beamed, gently placing his guitar back in its case before jumping over to Geralt and wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. Geralt moaned as Jaskier pressed his lips to Geralt, lips opening and tongue plunging into Geralt’s mouth. Geralt grunted, arms encircling around Jaskier’s waist.

“If you don’t stop that I’ll fuck you silly and you won’t get your presents.” Geralt growled into Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier sighed, kissing Geralt fiercely once more before stepping back. His cock peaked out from underneath the white fabric and Geralt growled fiercely. Fuck, Jaskier was going to kill him.

“Open it.” Geralt grunted, shoving the bag at Jaskier who took it with unrestrained glee. When he pulled out the collar Jaskier’s looked up at Geralt with confusion. Geralt just grunted, taking the sleek leather item from Jaskier’s hands.

Jaskier’s neck fluttered under Geralt’s hands as he pulled the leather collar around his throat and buckled the tiny buckle together. Geralt spun Jaskier around and growled in pleasure. The black leather was thin, to anyone else it would look like a leather necklace. Jaskier’s eyes were blown wide, hands coming to touch the leather. It wasn’t restraining his breathing, Jaskier able to fit his fingers under the leather easily. “Fuck Geralt.” Jaskier whispered and Geralt growled, stalking over and pulling Jaskier into a fierce kiss. Jaskier gasped, wrapping his hands around Geralt’s neck and pulling Geralt close to him.

“Thank you.” Jaskier whispered and Geralt wondered if the thundering in his heart was love because fuck he’d never felt this for anyone before now.

“There’s a plug to.” Geralt growled and Jaskier grinned. “Do you want that in now?” Geralt whispered and Jaskier answered him with a wild kiss. There lips crashed together, more teeth and tongue than anything else.

“Fuck me first.” Jaskier growled.

“You want me to stuff you full.” Geralt growled, fingers coming to press against Jaskier’s hole. He was still slick from the fucking Geralt had given him this morning before leaving and Geralt shoved two fingers into Jaskier easily. Jaskier moaned, burying his face into Geralt’s neck and mouthing at the skin there. “Naked now.” Geralt growled, pulling his fingers out roughly and watching as Jaskier’s fingers shook at the buttons.

When Geralt pulled the plug out of the bag, placing it on the side Jaskier was naked, eyes glazed over and cock fully hard, jumping across his stomach. The sight of the black collar around his throat had Geralt growling in pleasure.

Geralt pulling his cock from his pants, shoving his tie off and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt but otherwise remaining fully clothed as he sat on the couch. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” Geralt growled as Jaskier followed him, knees hooking around Geralt’s waist. Geralt settled his hands on Jaskier’s hips to steady his boy as Jaskier lowered his hole onto Geralt’s thick cock.

“Fuck.” Jaskier moaned as he dropped himself onto Geralt’s dick thighs quivering from where they were wrapped around Geralt. 

“I said fuck yourself on my cock.” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier moaned, lifting his legs and pulling himself nearly fully off Geralt’s cock before slowly pushing back down. Geralt let Jaskier go slowly for a few more thrusts but his cock was bursting to fullness, the tight heat of his boy wrapped around him making Geralt growl in need. “Faster.” Geralt growled and then groaned as Jaskier sank down to the hilt of Geralt’s cock with one fast thrust.

Jaskier moaned, little cock bouncing against his stomach as he rode Geralt’s cock. His eyes were wide with arousal, body red from exertion as he forced himself to keep the fast rhythm Geralt demanded. “Fuck.” Jaskier moaned as Geralt brought a hand to twist painfully at Jaskier’s right nipple. His cock jerked against his stomach, smearing pre-cum all over himself as his hole spasmed around Geralt’s cock.

“You like that?” Geralt grinned and Jaskier just moaned, dropping himself harder down on Geralt’s hard cock. “Going to cum from me playing on your nipples and you riding my cock?” Geralt growled and Jaskier moaned loudly as Geralt twisted his nipple painfully. 

“Fuck, Geralt. I need…fuck…I need you to touch me.” Jaskier whined but Geralt just growled, hand twisting and flicking at Jaskier’s left nipple, watching as it turned as ripe red and hard as his right nipple.

“You cum on my cock or not at all.” Geralt growled and watched Jaskier whine pitifully. Jaskier lifted his hips and as he came to drop back down Geralt brought his hips to meet Jaskier. Jaskier groaned, the loud slap of skin on skin sounding around the room as he rode himself on Geralt’s cock like his life depended on it.

Geralt’s hand came to stroke at the collar around Jaskier’s neck, pulling it softly to see how Jaskier’s head was forced to move with it. “You’re such a slut for this Jask. My own personal little whore.” And at Geralt’s words Jaskier was cumming. His load wanton moans filled the room as his cum exploded, shooting cum so high it covered Jaskier’s chest. His movements had stopped, Jaskier panting and eyes dropping as his hole spasmed around Geralt’s cock. “I didn’t say stop.” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier’s thigh and Jaskier moaned, moving himself up and down again.

Jaskier whimpered at the overstimulation as Geralt met each downward thrust with a hard thrust of his own before he was cumming deep inside Jaskier once more. When he was finished, Geralt shoved Jaskier from his cock. “Face down, arse in the air.” Geralt growled, pride running through him as Jaskier instantly obeyed. His blue eyes were half-lidded, face red. Geralt had never seen a sight so beautiful.

Grabbing the plug, Geralt growled as he saw his cum slowly starting to leak from Jaskier’s arse. “Stop that leaking.” Geralt growled and Jaskier instantly pressed two fingers to his entrance, keeping Geralt’s cum trapped inside him. “Good boy.” Geralt whispered, pressing the plug to Jaskier’s mouth. “Now suck.” Geralt growled. Jaskier took the plug into his mouth, sucking on it as if it was Geralt’s own cock.

Geralt shoved the plug into Jaskier’s mouth, listening to Jaskier whimpers and making sure the plug was as wet as Jaskier could get it. After a few minutes, Geralt took the plug from Jaskier’s mouth, smiling at the desperate whine Jaskier gave in return. Pushing Jaskier’s fingers aside, Geralt pressed the base of the plug against Jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier moaned, hips thrusting backwards and Geralt gave him a warning slap to keep still. Geralt pushed the plug in slowly, watching as Jaskier’s body eagerly ate it up. He paused at the widest tip before shoving it in, Jaskier letting out a moan, back arching as the plug was fully seated inside him.

Geralt separated Jaskier’s cheeks a few times, cock hardening at the sight of Jaskier’s hole was stretched wide. Ready and waiting for Geralt. “Up.” Geralt grunted, slapping Jaskier’s arse harshly.

Jaskier stood, legs shaky and face flushed. “Fuck, Geralt. Fuck.” Jaskier breathed, cock hard again and bouncing on his belly. Geralt smiled. He knew the plug was resting against Jaskier’s prostate. Knew every little movement was probably agonising pleasure for his boy. He didn’t care.

“Go and clean up this mess.” Geralt growled, shoving his soiled shirt and pants from his own and Jaskier’s cum off and passing them to Jaskier. He watched with perverse fascination as Jaskier moaned and whined with every step he took. Black plug standing out against the white of his cheeks.

……………..

Before Jaskier, Geralt had always found paperwork boring, which sucked because half of his fucking job was paperwork. But now sitting in his office going through the paperwork was one of the best parts of his day, thanks to Jaskier’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock.

Jaskier was kneeling underneath the desk, had been for the last 3 hours since they had shared breakfast and Geralt had come into the office for work. Jaskier’s mouth had been around Geralt’s cock since. He wasn’t sucking him, wasn’t swallowing around the massive girth. No, all Jaskier was doing was holding Geralt’s cock in his mouth.

Jaskier had been with Geralt for 3 months now and it had taken Geralt almost 2 months to train Jaskier to sit like this. At first, Jaskier had wanted to suck and tongue at Geralt’s cock from pure need. Later, he had done it from pure boredom. And as much as Geralt enjoyed shoving his cock down Jaskier’s throat and spilling his seed into Jaskier’s stomach, or simply letting Jaskier work his magic on Geralt’s cock, it wasn’t good for productivity.

But finally, Jaskier had learnt to sit still. To sit knelt on the soft plush carpet, body bracketed by Geralt’s thick thighs, mouth wide and spit drooling onto his chest as he held Geralt’s soft cock in his tight warm mouth. This was the longest Geralt had had Jaskier sit for. His boy was always a hive of activity and Geralt usually appreciated it, after all in Jaskier’s need to be always moving the house had never looked so clean. And well, Geralt would admit seeing Jaskier clean the house in nothing but his bright blue polka dotted apron, black collar wrapped around his throat and black plug nestled in his round arse, made Geralt’s cock fill harder than anything.

But Geralt wanted Jaskier to behave and part of behaving meant Jaskier sitting still for as long as Geralt deemed necessary. He felt Jaskier shift slightly and reached a hand under the desk to stroke at Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier whined softly around Geralt’s cock, the vibrations sending pleasure through Geralt but he stilled.

3 hours. After a breakfast were Geralt had forced Jaskier to drink a litre of water. Honestly, Geralt was surprised Jaskier had taken this long to start shifting. The thing was, Jaskier was perfect. He never balked at anything Geralt suggested, never said no. Fuck, most of the time Jaskier was the one to instigate anything, walking around naked when Geralt hadn’t been paying him enough attention just to get Geralt riled up.

But so far Geralt hadn’t pushed Jaskier too far. Too afraid of doing something that would make even Jaskier, the shameless slut that he was, balk and run. But today Geralt had made his decision. It had been 3 months. 3 of the happiest months in Geralt’s life but it wasn’t enough. No, Geralt wanted full control of everything that was Jaskier. Wanted Jaskier to lose control.

Jaskier whimpered again around Geralt, shifting underneath him and Geralt smiled viciously. His hand wrapped tightly in Jaskier’s hair when his boy tried to pull himself from Geralt’s cock. Looking down, Geralt smirked at the innocent blue eyes looking at him, confusion bright in them. “You said anything, little lark.” Geralt murmured, stroking Jaskier’s hair softly. “Did you mean it?” Geralt waited for Jaskier to tap Geralt’s leg twice, their silent signal to say it was too much.

When the minutes ticked by and all Jaskier did was continue to look at Geralt, cock spreading his lips obscenely wide Geralt growled. “Fuck Jaskier. You’re perfect. My perfect little slut.” Jaskier whined into Geralt’s cock, closing his eyes and burying tonguing Geralt’s cock softly. “Shh, it’s ok lark. You stay still until I’m done working.” Jaskier whined again but his tongue stopped and Geralt went back to his papers.

He wasn’t really concentrating though, his nerves felt like they were on fire as he waited for Jaskier to lose control. Jaskier’s mouth was warm and damp and Geralt felt his cock twitch in Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier moaned softly and Geralt took a quick glance to look at his boy. Jaskier eyes were clenched shut, hands clenching on his little cock and Geralt tutted softly.

“No touching little lark, you know the rules.” And Jaskier turned bright blue eyes on Geralt, shining with teras but he let go of his cock and Geralt stroked a hand through Jaskier’s sweat damp hair in praise.

5 minutes later and Geralt felt Jaskier moan around his cock, the sound of piss hitting the ground echoing off the walls. Looking down, Geralt saw Jaskier’s face bright red in shame, eyes scrunched closed, hands in fists and little cock spurting out a fountain of piss, creating a puddle around Jaskier’s knees. 

“Fuck me little lark.” Geralt growled, stroking Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier whimpered into the touch. “You are fucking perfect.” And Geralt felt his dick harden, pulling Jaskier’s face down into his pubic hair as Jaskier continued to piss onto the floor. Geralt fucked Jaskier’s throat, his lark limp under his fingers as he used Jaskier’s hair to move Jaskier up and down.

The tight heat of Jaskier’s throat, clenching around Geralt had Geralt groaning, shoving Jaskier face first into his pubic hair as he cummed down Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier slurped around the cock, throat spasming as he tried to drink down every drop of Geralt’s cum. As Geralt pulled away, he couldn’t help but gran at the sight of his boy under the desk. Flushed bright red, little cock half hard against his chest, sitting in a puddle of piss, lips bright red and opened slightly, drool running down his chest.

“Go and clean up this mess and then I want you on the bed.” Jaskier jumped to obey, knees cracking at the hours spent under the desk. Geralt watched as Jaskier grabbed wet cloths and towels, scrubbing at the floor to remove the piss, his arse swaying with the movements. Geralt was truly lucky he had found Jaskier.

………

“I’m sorry.” Jaskier shouted, sobbing loudly as Geralt brought the paddle harshly down on his cheeks. He was tied spread eagled on the bed, naked and arse bright red from the 10 hits Geralt had already given him.

Geralt growled low in his throat, bringing the paddle down with as much force as he could muster, listening to Jaskier’s wail of pain. “You could have gotten yourself fucking killed.” Geralt growled angrily, pausing a moment to rub at the sensitive skin of Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier whimpered, burying his head in his chest. “Fuck, Jaskier what where you thinking.” Geralt sighed, removing his hand and listening to Jaskier’s pained sob again.

“I don’t know.” Jaskier hiccoughed, body shaking against the bonds tying him to the bed. “I’m sorry Geralt, fuck I’m sorry.”

The night had started innocently enough. Jaskier had had a set at a local pub and Geralt had come with him, as he often did when Jaskier had gigs so as to keep an eye on his boy. Jaskier had played fantastically, the crowd loving him. When he was done, he had headed over to Geralt, a heady rush in his eyes as he had grabbed Geralt for a kiss. Only for a drunk idiot to turn around and say, “What are you a fucking pervert?” to Geralt.

Well, Jaskier had seen red and launched himself at the man, punching him square in the jaw. It had taken Geralt hauling Jaskier from the man whose nose was now bleeding heavily and glaring angrily at Jaskier. Geralt had been furious as he hauled Jaskier from the bar and pushed him into the car seat. Jaskier could have gotten hurt. What was he thinking, starting a fight like that? If Jaskier had been injured…fuck, Geralt didn’t know what he would do.

“Ahhh!” Jaskier screamed as Geralt put all his rage into one final hit of the wooden paddle. Jaskier’s back arched against the bed, arse flaming red in colour and Geralt knew his lark wouldn’t be able to sit on it for days after this.

“Are you sorry?” Geralt growled, coming to grab a fistful of hair and force Jaskier to look at him.

Tear stained blue eyes looked at him as Jaskier nodded. “Yes.” Jaskier whispered.

“If you ever do something so stupid again.” Geralt growled, not finishing the threat as he gently untied Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier slumped into the bed, body heaving from sobs as Geralt gently undid the ropes. His hand came to caress Jaskier’s flaming arse and his boy whimpered pitifully. “Shh.” Geralt soothed, grabbing an ointment he had brought with him when he had lashed Jaskier to the bed. “You’re ok.” 

Geralt gently rubbed the ointment onto Jaskier’s bruised arse before climbing into the bed and letting Jaskier’s naked body wrap around him. Jaskier sobbed into his neck and Geralt gently rubbed Jaskier’s hair softly, offering the comfort his boy so desperately needed and reassuring Jaskier that despite the brutal spanking, he still loved his boy.

……..

It was 5 months of Jaskier living with Geralt that Geralt finally brought out the gun. Usually the gun was one of the first things he brought out, the gun doing wonders to show how unwilling most people were to follow Geralt’s fantasy’s. Except with Jaskier, Geralt hadn’t wanted to push Jaskier away. He hadn’t wanted to scare Jaskier into leaving him. But now, 5 months of doing anything he pleased to Jaskier and Jaskier never once complaining, Geralt brought the gun out.

They were kissing on the bed for a change. Jaskier was already naked, moaning as Geralt mouthed at one of his nipples. Geralt was wearing his jeans, gun at the back, tucked into his boxers. As he bit painfully down on Jaskier’s nipple, Jaskier whimpering and arching from the bed Geralt grinned, grinding his clothed cock into Jaskier’s thigh.

“I want to try something.” Geralt whispered, leaning back lightly and watching as Jaskier turned bright blue eyes on him. “I won’t be mad if you say no.” Geralt whispered because if Jaskier didn’t want this then Geralt wouldn’t do it.

“I told you dear heart.” Jaskier whispered, hand coming to stroke Geralt’s cheeks. “I’ll take anything you give me.” And Geralt growled, dropping his head to capture Jaskier’s lips in a kiss. Jaskier moaned as Geralt pushed his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth.

Geralt leant back again, eyes on Jaskier as he reached a hand behind him and pulled out the gun. Jaskier’s eyes went wide, mouth opening in a silent oh as he looked at the sleek metal of the gun. Geralt’s job gave him easy access to guns, all their security teams having the right to carry a fire arm with them at all times. Geralt had bought this especially for this purpose, but so far he had never gotten to use it.

“I want to fuck you with it.” Geralt growled, watching Jaskier’s pupils blow wider, blue almost disappearing. “I want to fuck you with my gun, I want to control you. It’s fully loaded, one trip of the fingers and I could kill you. You won’t be able to say no, you won’t be able to stop me.” 

“Fuck, Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice came out as a gasp and Geralt felt fear run through him.

“I’m sorry, this is to much.” Geralt whispered, pushing himself away from Jaskier. Except Jaskier shook his head, arms wrapping around Geralt’s neck and pulling him back down.

“No, fuck Geralt. I want that.” Jaskier whispered and Geralt could just stare at Jaskier in disbelief. “I want you to control me. I want you to fuck me with your gun.”

And how could Geralt say no to Jaskier. Geralt let Jaskier claim his mouth again, letting himself get lost in the feel of Jaskier’s warm lips on his own as Jaskier whimpered underneath him. And then he felt Jaskier stiffen as he trailed the cold tip of the gun down Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier whimpered as Geralt pulled back. He trailed a pattern on Jaskier’s chest, watching as Jaskier whimpered and shivered under the feel of the gun as it circled each nipple and then trailed low, dipping into Jaskier’s belly.

Jaskier’s stomach fluttered underneath the gun as Geralt moved it back up, circling the black leather of Jaskier’s collar. “Hands and knees.” Geralt growled, shoving the gun harshly against Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier whimpered, legs shaking as he got into position.

The plug was in place, had been since that morning and as Geralt pulled it out, Jaskier moaned. Cum leaked from the plug and Geralt grinned, tongue coming to flick at Jaskier’s hole. “Geralt.” Jaskier whined, legs shaking as Geralt hardened his tongue and shoved it into Jaskier’s little hole.

Jaskier clenched around his tongue as Geralt licked his insides clean of cum before pulling back to watch the little hole clench down. It was glistening with Geralt’s spit, Jaskier making incoherent noises as he humped backwards. Geralt grinned, lifting the gun and circling Jaskier’s clenching hole.

“Fuck.” Jaskier whined, body stiffening under the feel of the cold metal.

“Do you want this inside you?” Geralt murmured, watching as Jaskier’s body shivered as Geralt rested the tip of the gun at his entrance.

“Fuck please, Geralt. I need it. I need it inside me.” Jaskier moaned and Geralt grinned.

“You can’t be empty can you Jask. I’ve ruined you, made you into the perfect little hole just for me. I could fill you up with anything and you’d beg for it.” Geralt growled as Jaskier’s body humped backwards, the tip of the gun pressing a little into his hole at the movement.

“Fuck, yes. Please Geralt. Anything use anything but please fill me up.” And Jaskier’s begging had always worked so effectively on Geralt.

Without a seconds consideration, Geralt shoved the cold hard dry metal a little into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier cried out as Geralt grinned, stroking a hand down Jaskier’s flank as he slowly worked the gun in. He hadn’t used lube, was fucking Jaskier effectively dry as he forced the hard metal into Jaskier. The barrel of the gun was a few centimetres thicker than Geralt and for a moment Geralt wondered what it would feel like inside Jaskier. “Tell me what it feels like.” Geralt growled, shoving the gun further into Jaskier’s hole and watching as Jaskier cried out, hips humping in the air searching for friction. His little cock was hard under his legs and Geralt felt his own cock swell at the sight.

“Fuck, it’s so much.” Jaskier whimpered, shouting as Geralt twirled the gun in his hand. “It’s so big. Fuck.” Jaskier panted, arse humping uncontrollably into the gun as Geralt pressed the tip into his prostate. “It’s so fucking good. Like…like…fuck…like I don’t have any control. Like you could do anything to me and there’s nothing I could do to stop you.”

“There isn’t.” Geralt confirmed, shoving the gun harshly into Jaskier. Jaskier cried out as the gun pressed harshly against his prostate and the next thing he knew he was cumming harder than he had in his entire life. Geralt growled as Jaskier’s legs gave out, Jaskier crying out in his orgasm as Geralt kept the pressure on Jaskier’s prostate as hard as he could.

When Jaskier was finally finished, Geralt gave the gun a final twist, Jaskier crying out from the oversensitivity as Geralt finally tore it free. “You’re mine Jaskier. I’ll never let you go.” Geralt growled, fisting his hand into Jaskier’s hair and pulling Jaskier’s head up to met his face in a bruising kiss.

All Jaskier could do was moan as Geralt pushed his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth, kissing him harshly. When he let go, Jaskier’s head dropping back to the bed with a whimper and Geralt lifted himself from the bed, yanking his pants and boxers off before pouncing back on his limp little lark.

Geralt moved one of Jaskier’s arse cheeks with his gun, listening to the wanton moan that left Jaskier as Geralt lined his cock up with his boys hole. Jaskier was lying flat on the bed, Geralt’s legs pinning his legs together and keeping Jaskier trapped under Geralt’s body. Geralt thrust sharply in, listening to Jaskier groan under him as he bottomed out. He couldn’t get as deep as he would like into his boy from this angle but the control of having Jaskier pinned beneath him, unable to do anything but lie there as Geralt ploughed into him more than made up for it.

“Open.” Geralt growled, pushing his gun at Jaskier’s lips and watching as Jaskier obediently opened up, letting Geralt shove the gun barrel into his mouth.

Geralt ground deep into his boy, cock throbbing in Jaskier’s tight heat as he ground as far as he could into Jaskier, pushing Jaskier further and further into the mattress. Jaskier’s moans and whimpers where muffled by the gun Geralt was leisurely thrusting in and out of his mouth. Spit drooling onto the pillow as Jaskier’s mouth was held open by Geralt’s gun.

And then Geralt let his hand flick the safety off and he felt Jaskier’s whole body clench in fear. Geralt moaned loudly as suddenly his cock was squeezed within an inch of his life, feeling like he’s just put it inside a fucking vice. Geralt came harder than he ever had, grinding into Jaskier as hard as he could as he milked himself into Jaskier tight little hole.

When he was done, he lay for a few moments, panting. Jaskier lay limp underneath him, whimpering and moaning softly, the gun still pressed in his mouth. Geralt gently pulled the gun out, a line of saliva trailing from Jaskier’s mouth to the gun as Geralt flicked the safety back on and carefully placed it on his bedside cabinet.

Cock still nestled in Jaskier’s hole, Geralt lifted Jaskier bodily towards him, wrapping his arms around Jaskier as he lay Jaskier on his side. There was a wet spot underneath Jaskier, his cock having spilled while Geralt was fucking him.

“You’re mine Jaskier.” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s hair, kissing his neck softly. Jaskier moaned, hole spasming around Geralt’s cock. “All mine my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few more tags for this chapter so as always please read the tags before reading and if uncomfortable please do not read.

It was their first-year anniversary and Geralt had wanted to get something special for Jaskier. 1 year of having Jaskier for himself every moment of every day. 1 year of Jaskier surrendering all control to Geralt and fuck Geralt loved it. But he wanted their first-year anniversary to be special which is why he had bought a very special toy for his little lark.

The think Geralt had realised about Jaskier over the last year was that Jaskier was willing to do anything for Geralt. It didn’t matter if it was degrading and humiliating himself as knelt under Geralt’s desk, warming his cock as he pissed himself, Geralt stroking his head softly in reassurance. It didn’t matter if it was being tied to the bed and spending the weekend with Geralt filling him with load after load of cum, fastening the black plug into him when he was done until Jaskier was bloated with it. Or going out for dinner, arm wrapped around Geralt’s and collar on full display as Geralt showed Jaskier off as his to the world.

But there was one thing Jaskier craved more than anything and that was touch. Only once had Geralt used Jaskier’s need for touch as a punishment and it had been the only time he had truly feared he had gone to far. It had been a trivial thing, Jaskier hadn’t really done anything wrong but Geralt had given Jaskier an express command to stay in the coffee shop while Geralt attended a meeting. When he had come back and found Jaskier gone Geralt had felt his heart jump to his mouth. He had found Jaskier in a nearby shop, staring longingly at a guitar in the window. Geralt had been furious, refusing to even look at Jaskier the rest of the day.

That night when Jaskier came to crawl into their shared bed, Geralt had glared at him and told him to leave. It was the first night since Jaskier’s arrival that they hadn’t shared a bed and it was the longest night of Geralt’s life, unable to sleep without the warm weight of Jaskier next to him.

The next morning, guilt had flared in Geralt when he saw the tiredness in Jaskier’s eyes, Jaskier for the first time since coming to live with Geralt fully dressed and shivering as if in cold, even though Geralt purposefully kept his home warm so as to let Jaskier walk around naked without freezing. When Geralt had gone to touch Jaskier his little lark had flinched and then burst into tears. Geralt had sworn he would never punish Jaskier by withholding touch ever again as he spent the day with Jaskier clinging to his side, whimpering whenever Geralt left for more than 5 minutes. He had bought Jaskier the guitar as an apology the next day.

“What have you go there?” Jaskier asked, smirk on his face as he leant seductively against the wall. He was dressed today. Tight bright red jeans and a cream button up shirt, done half way up. The black collar stood stark against his skin and if they didn’t have dinner reservations Geralt would have torn those skin tight clothes off his lark and had his way with him. As it was they were running late already.

“A surprise.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier grinned mischievously. Jaskier’s hands came to wrap around Geralt’s neck, face pressing a kiss to Geralt’s neck as Geralt relaxed in Jaskier’s hold. 

“And if I want it now?” Jaskier whined and Geralt smirked, turning in Jaskier’s hold and slamming Jaskier into the wall. Jaskier gasped, blue eyes flaring in arousal as Geralt palmed Jaskier’s cock through his jeans.

“Patience little lark or I won’t let you have it.” Geralt growled, nipping Jaskier’s teeth as Jaskier moaned. Geralt felt Jaskier’s cock grow in his palm and he smirked down at Jaskier.

“Fuck, Geralt. These are new pants.” Jaskier whimpered as he shivered against Geralt’s hold. Geralt hummed, crashing his mouth into Jaskier’s and given Jaskier a last stroke through those skin tight jeans before stepping back.

“Perfect.” Geralt growled, eyes drawn to the obvious bulge that Jaskier’s tight jeans did nothing to hide. Jaskier blushed almost the exact same shade of red as his jeans under Geralt’s gaze. “Come on, don’t want to be late for dinner.” Geralt grinned, wrapping his arm around Jaskier’s waist, hand coming to rest on his arse as he led Jaskier down the stairs.

The restaurant Geralt had taken them to was a fancy expensive place. Geralt kept his hand firmly on Jaskier’s arse the whole journey to their table, proclaiming to the whole world exactly who Jaskier belonged to. As they sat and talked and ate, Jaskier laughing easy laughs and smiling so prettily, Geralt wondered how he had ever been so luck to get Jaskier in his life. He had never been interested in a relationship before but with Jaskier it was all just so natural and so so easy. Geralt could spend the rest of his life with Jaskier and he would die a happy man.

“Happy anniversary dear heart.” Jaskier smiled, eyes filled with warmth as they sat in the back of the taxi taking them home. Geralt smiled, dropping his head down to kiss Jaskier fully, uncaring of the taxi driver in front of them.

When they exited the taxi, Geralt smirked, wrapping his arms under Jaskier’s legs and picking Jaskier up bridal style. Jaskier squealed but wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck happily as Geralt pushed the heavy oak door of their home open and carried Jaskier over the threshold.

No sooner had the door closed than Jaskier was pawing at Geralt’s shirt, mouth pressing into Geralt’s in a heated kiss. “Eager.” Geralt tutted.

“Always.” Jaskier agreed, kissing Geralt hard. “You said you bought me a present?” Jaskier said, eyes fluttering under his eyelashes and Geralt chuckled, placing his hand on Jaskier’s arse.

“Always so impatient.” Geralt grinned at Jaskier’s indignant squawk of protest.

“How am I impatient? I spent hours last week tied to our bed as you teased me senseless.” Geralt chuckled, cock hardening at the reminder of seeing Jaskier tied spread eagled to the bed, back down and blindfolded so he couldn’t see Geralt move around. Jaskier’s plug had been nestled into his arse, pressing down on his prostate at every minute movement as Geralt spent hours stroking, caressing and kissing every part of Jaskier’s body until his lark was an incoherent mess.

“You love it.” Geralt growled and Jaskier grinned.

“Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” And Geralt growled happily, kissing Jaskier fiercely once more. “Bedroom, strip off, hands and knees and prep yourself. No looking, I want this to be a surprise.” Geralt growled and Jaskier rolled his eyes in annoyance but did as he was told. Geralt watched as Jaskier’s swayed his arse on his way out of the room.

With Jaskier gone, Geralt went to the spare bedroom where he had hidden Jaskier gift, stripping off himself before getting the black silicon toy from his bag. It was a knot that would fit at the base of Geralt’s cock. Geralt picked up the oil, slicking his cock and the toy up so as to push it up his own hardening cock.

Geralt groaned at the strange feeling of the plastic sliding up his cock before he nestled it in place. It was loose, Geralt able to tighten it only enough so it wouldn’t slip from his cock but still allowed him to cum. According to the specific website Geralt had ordered it from, the remote Geralt now picked up in his hand would have the plastic inflate and tie Geralt and Jaskier together for as long as Geralt wished. The very thought of being tied to Jaskier, Jaskier unable to escape as Geralt’s cock stayed nestled in his arse had Geralt groaning in pleasure. He hoped Jaskier liked it.

As Geralt walked in to the room, he grinned at the sight in front of him. Jaskier was kneeling on the bed, 3 fingers deep in his arse as he fucked himself open. “No looking.” Geralt smirked as he placed a gentle hand on Jaskier’s bared arse. Jaskier moaned, fucking his fingers in deeper and thrusting his arse into Geralt’s face. “Good slut.” Geralt whispered, loving the way Jaskier shivered at the words.

“Let me see.” Geralt said after a few minutes of just watching Jaskier’s fingers thrust in and out of his arse. Jaskier whined but pulled his fingers out, hands coming to pull his arse cheeks apart and show Geralt his clenching hole, slick with oil. “Perfect.” Geralt whispered, trailing a finger over Jaskier’s hole and watching his lark shiver at the touch.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re going to do?” Jaskier asked, voice filled with anticipation as Geralt gently pushed Jaskier’s hands away from his arse.

Geralt chuckled, getting onto the bed behind Jaskier. “Where would be the fun in that?” Geralt grunted as he shoved his cock into Jaskier. Jaskier groan blocked out whatever response he was about to give as Geralt shoved his cock as far as he could in Jaskier’s hole without letting Jaskier know about the knot.

Jaskier moaned, hips humping backwards frantically as Geralt set a punishing rhythm, enjoying the feeling of Jaskier’s tight heat around him. “You want your present now?” Geralt asked, leaning down to bury his teeth into Jaskier’s shoulder.

Jaskier cried out as Geralt bit back, hips pushing backwards against Geralt’s cock. “Fuck, yes. Please.” Jaskier cried and Geralt grinned as he shoved his cock fully into Jaskier.

He paused in his thrusts as the knot hit Jaskier’s rim, feeling Jaskier tense around him but Geralt didn’t give Jaskier a chance to understand what it was as he shoved the knot into Jaskier’s arse. Geralt groaned, the knot having to push at Jaskier’s rim to force its way in and he wondered what it would feel like when it was fully inflated. “Fuck, Geralt what is that?” Jaskier cried out as Geralt pulled the knot back out of Jaskier’s heat and then shoved it back past Jaskier’s rim.

Jaskier cried out again as Geralt grinned, hands gripping Jaskier’s thighs harshly to keep Jaskier in place. “It’s a knot.” Geralt growled as he tugged the knot at Jaskier’s rim, enjoying the way Jaskier withered and whimpered in his arms as the knot stretched him.

Geralt didn’t give Jaskier any more time to think about it as he drove he drove his hips back, listening to Jaskier moan as the knot pulled in and then shoved his cock back inside Jaskier, their skin slapping together and Jaskier shouting out as the knot filled him again. Geralt’s cock was filling the more he listened to Jaskier’s whimpers and moans and he growled as he felt his release approaching.

Reaching for the remote Geralt grinned as he shoved the knot once more into Jaskier’s hole, feeling Jaskier tense around him. He clicked the button to inflate the knot and felt his cock spasm painfully as he shot his load into Jaskier with a loud groan. Jaskier shouted, body growing taut in Geralt’s arms as the knot expanded around Geralt’s cock, trapping Geralt inside Jaskier.

Geralt ground himself into Jaskier, milking the cum out of him as Jaskier spasmed painfully around his cock, cumming straight onto the bedsheets before collapsing onto the bed. Only to yelp in pain and surprise when the knot pulled harshly against his rim. “Fuck, Geralt…Fuck…fuck..” Jaskier repeated, panting harshly underneath Geralt.

Geralt smirked, leaning back slightly and watching in fascination at the sight of his cock tied to Jaskier. Jaskier cried out as Geralt pulled back slightly, watching the knot tug at Jaskier’s rim. Geralt groaned again, feeling his cock twitch in Jaskier’s body remaining semi hard at the sight before him. Jaskier whimpered.

“Fucking hell.” Geralt swore as he pushed deeper into Jaskier. His cock twitched again, coming back to life as Geralt ground into Jaskier. Jaskier moaned, half collapsed on the bed, his arse high in the air as Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hips and fucked him shallowly, eyes transfixed on the knot pulling at Jaskier’s rim.

Jaskier panted, his cock hard between his legs and Geralt wrapped a hand around it. Jaskier shook, moaned as Geralt fondled at Jaskier’s balls, all the while grinding deep into Jaskier’s prostate as his cock grew to full hardness once more. “You like?” Geralt growled, wrapping a hand around Jaskier’s cock and stroking it harshly.

Jaskier’s words came out in unintelligible mumbles as he came into Geralt’s hand. Geralt grinned bringing his cum covered hand to Jaskier’s face. Jaskier didn’t have to be told what to do as his tongue came to lick at the cum coating Geralt’s hand. Geralt groaned, grinding harder into Jaskier as Jaskier cleaned the mess from Geralt’s fingers, whimpering from over sensitivity the whole time until Geralt was painting Jaskier’s inside with cum once more.

Geralt collapsed on top of Jaskier, breathing heavily as Jaskier mewled underneath him. “Pretty little lark.” Geralt breathed, his cock still enveloped in that thick heat. Tied to Jaskier. “Fuck, I could stay in you all night. Keep fucking you on my knot until your filled with cum. Until you’re bloated with it.” Geralt pressed a hand onto Jaskier’s stomach and his little lark moaned, weekly thrashing underneath Geralt but effectively trapped.

Geralt stroked over Jaskier’s stomach as he gently lifted them up, listening to Jaskier’s whimper at the pull of the knot against his rim as Geralt settled them against the headboard. “Fuck.” Jaskier breathed when they were settled, Geralt’s hand coming to stroke lazily at Jaskier’s nipples and tug at Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier withered in his hold, moaning as his hole clenched painfully down on Geralt. “Fuck, I’ve never been so full.” Jaskier gasped, moaning as Geralt gave Jaskier’s cockhead a gentle squeeze. 

“Too much?” Geralt whispered, gently nipping at Jaskier’s ear as Jaskier withered against him.

“Yes.” Jaskier moaned. “But don’t stop.” And Geralt grinned, kissing at Jaskier’s neck as he moved his hand from playing with Jaskier’s cock, half hard once more, to tugging at his nipple.

Geralt could already feel his own cock stirring once more and fuck, he didn’t know how many more rounds he could keep doing but fuck if he didn’t wish he could do this forever. “Like this.” Geralt whispered, lifting Jaskier in his lap enough for the knot to tug harshly at Jaskier’s rim, making his little lark shout. “You’ll be filled with my seed when I’m done with you.” Geralt whispered. “It’ll be leaking out of your worthless little hole for days.” Geralt dropped Jaskier back onto his lap with such force both of them groaned loudly, Geralt cock sinking as far into Jaskier as it could go.

“Fuck, please.” Jaskier whimpered and Geralt smirked, going back to tugging at Jaskier’s cock as he ground into Jaskier’s prostate, feeling Jaskier’s hold clench so painfully and so deliciously around his cock.

Jaskier orgasmed first, crying out as his cum spurted and covered his whole chest in the sticky liquid. Geralt followed swiftly after, cock spasming in Jaskier as his cum buried itself deeply into his little lark. When Geralt was done he moved them both to lying, Jaskier panting beneath him as the knot kept them tied together. 

Geralt reached for the remote, gently stroking Jaskier’s chest as he let the knot deflate. Jaskier groaned, body collapsing into Geralt’s chest in exhaustion as Geralt pulled himself out of his lark. Cum followed his cock out, Jaskier’s hole stretched and worthless looking. Geralt grabbed the plug he kept on the bedside table, shoving it into Jaskier’s hole to keep the cum trapped inside just a little longer.

Jaskier moaned, whimpering as Geralt kissed him. “Happy Anniversary.” Geralt whispered against Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier mumbled incoherently, eyes already drifting closed as exhaustion claimed him.

…………….

The next time they used the knot was a few weeks later. It was lunch, Jaskier walking around the kitchen making them sandwiches, cock jumping against his legs as he hummed a tune. Geralt had been doing paperwork all morning, Jaskier’s gentle strumming of his guitar filtering through the whole house. As Geralt sat at the table, watching Jaskier move around he couldn’t help but groan at the prospect of further paperwork. The budgets were due by the end of the week and somehow he had been left with the daunting task of sorting through it all.

“Want me to come keep you cock warm for the afternoon?” Jaskier murmured, draping himself over Geralt’s back as he placed the sandwich in front of him. Geralt lifted his head to see bright blue eyes looking at him and he almost groaned a yes. The thought of Jaskier sitting nestled between his legs hot wet mouth wrapped around Geralt’s cock while Geralt plunged into the paperwork a heavenly idea, when another idea came to him.

“What?” Jaskier grinned, seeing the smirk cross Geralt’s face.

“I had an idea, if you’re interested?” Geralt said, eyes fixed on Jaskier as his lark took a seat at the table and bit into his own sandwich. “With the knot.”

Jaskier’s eyes blew wide as he stared at Geralt. “I’ll do anything you ask, you know that.” Jaskier whispered and Geralt felt his cock fill at those words. Yes, he did know that.

……..

Jaskier was sitting on the plush cushion Geralt had bought specifically to keep Jaskier comfortable for the hours Geralt liked to keep him under the desk for. His eyes were bright with lust as he crouched under the table. Even seated his head brushed the top of the table, leaving him boxed in the tiny space. As Geralt pushed his chair in, trapping Jaskier between his knees he felt control wash over him. Jaskier effectively trapped there until Geralt let him off. 

The knot was fastened to Geralt’s cock and as Jaskier pushed his nose against Geralt’s hard cock, the older man let out a long moan. Jaskier had always been fantastic at giving blow jobs. His mouth talented and gag reflex almost non existent. As Jaskier’s tongue trailed a line down Geralt’s vein, Geralt growled, fisting his hand into Jaskier’s hair and making his lark chuckle. Jaskier was also an utter tease.

“Just fucking put my cock in your mouth.” Geralt growled and then moaned as Jaskier did exactly that. The tight heat of Jaskier’s mouth surrounded Geralt as he thrust into Jaskier’s mouth, listening to the choking noise Jaskier gave as he hit the back of his lark’s throat. And then Jaskier was moving backwards, mouthing at the slit, tongue flattened against it as Geralt groaned. 

Geralt tightened his grip on Jaskier’s hair, forcing his lark further down on his cock, listening to the sound of Jaskier slurping and sucking his cock. When Jaskier’s teeth hit the base of the knot, they both paused for a moment. Jaskier lifted wide blue eyes to Geralt before widening his mouth and sinking all the way to the base of Geralt’s cock. Geralt groaned, feeling the knot hit the back of Jaskier’s teeth before Jaskier pushed back off slightly. As he pulled nearly fully off Geralt’s cock, only the very tip still enveloped in that tight heat, Geralt felt his cock spasm at the sight of Jaskier’s red spit stained face.

Jaskier smirked at Geralt, winking at him before diving back down onto Geralt’s cock. Geralt choked on a moan, his cock hitting the back of Jaskier’s throat before Jaskier was swallowing his thick cock down. He was going to cum, fuck he was going to cum now. The knot slipped once more into Jaskier’s teeth and Jaskier lifted his eyes at Geralt, humming around his cock in a way that made Geralt see stars as he nodded his head.

Geralt groaned, pressing the button to inflate the knot and feeling it grow in size, locking behind Jaskier’s teeth. Jaskier groaned, the vibrations making Geralt thrust deeply into Jaskier’s throat as he came. Jaskier swallowed around his cock, whimpering and choking on it as his stomach swelled with the amount of cum Geralt pumped into him.

Cum and saliva dripped from Jaskier’s open mouth, spread obscenely wide as the knot kept Jaskier’s mouth wide open. Jaskier breathed shallowly through his nose, throat spasming around Geralt’s cock and making Geralt grown louder as another spurt of cum shot down Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier brought a hand to stroke at Geralt’s leg, blue eyes blinking at him from under those fluttering eyelashes as he hummed around Geralt’s now softening cock.

“Quiet now.” Geralt growled, stroking Jaskier’s hair as he pushed himself further under the desk, feeling Jaskier grunt underneath him, unable to do anything but follow Geralt’s movements as the knot kept him trapped on Geralt’s cock. “If you need it off, tap twice.” Geralt said, stroking Jaskier’s hair before turning to the paperwork.

……………..

Jaskier breathed softly through his nose, Geralt cock heavy on his tongue as the knot kept him locked in place. He had tried shifting a little to get more comfortable but the knot kept him from moving. Jaskier whimpered softly, nose bumping into Geralt’s pubic hair as Geralt shifted slightly.

Hands stroked his hair, soothing him and Jaskier hummed. Geralt’s cock tasted heavenly on his tongue. The scent of Geralt filling him as he was trapped between Geralt’s meaty thighs. The slightest squeeze and they would be squeezing Jaskier tightly enough t make his head burst. The loss of control. The knowledge that like this he was completely and utterly under Geralt’s control. Fuck if it wasn’t the most arousing thing in the world.

His cock started to twitch at his stomach but Jaskier knew the rules, no touching. He shifted again, teeth tugging at the knot and keeping him trapped to Geralt. Geralt continued to stroke his hair, cock twitching in Jaskier’s mouth. Fuck, Jaskier was going to cum like this. He could feel the heat curled low in his belly, his balls growing heavy as his cock jumped against his stomach.

But Jaskier knew better than to touch himself while sitting like this. The first few weeks of Geralt keeping him under here, warming his cock, Jaskier had spent with his hands tied behind his back. Geralt stroking his face and telling him, “I’ll help teach you how to stay still. Trust me.” And fuck Jaskier did.

Jaskier shivered as the taste of pre-cum filled his mouth. He resisted the urge to suck or lick at Geralt’s tip, knowing that wasn’t what Geralt wanted. He had done that at first to, before Geralt had brought him out from the table and spanked him hard enough to cry every time he so much as moved his tongue. But fuck it if Jaskier didn’t love it.

“You like that don’t you lark.” Geralt crooned from above him. Jaskier lifted blue eyes to look at Geralt. His amber eyes were ablaze, hand stroking through Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier whimpered past the cock in his mouth, trapped by the knot. Fuck, if that knot wasn’t the best thing Geralt had ever got him. “You like being tied to me. I’d keep you like this all the time if I couldn’t.”

Jaskier moaned, Geralt’s cock twitching and growing in his mouth in response. Fuck, he loved when Geralt talked like this. Geralt who was never articulate in speech except when he had Jaskier trapped and completely under his control. Fuck. “You want to cum?” Geralt asked, foot coming to press against Jaskier’s leaking cock and Jaskier sobbed.

Geralt’s hips bucked upwards, thrusting his cock further into Jaskier’s mouth. As he pulled back again, Jaskier whined, knot clacking painfully against his teeth. Geralt tightened his grip in Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier swallowed around the quickly growing cock in his mouth. Geralt groaned, cock twitching and making Jaskier’s throat convulse. Fuck.

Jaskier let Geralt guide him forwards, throat convulsion as his face was buried in Geralt’s pubic hair. The scent of Geralt was always best here, Jaskier’s nose pressed against the crease just above Geralt’s cock. “If you want to cum, then cum.” Geralt growled, grinding his hips into Jaskier’s mouth.

At Geralt’s words, at his express permission for Jaskier to cum, Jaskier felt his cock twitch painfully against his leg and cum explode from it. Jaskier screamed into Geralt’s cock, his throat convulsing as Geralt groaned above him, flooding Jaskier’s mouth with cum. He might have blacked out for a few minutes as the next thing he knew the knot was deflating and Geralt was gently pulling his cock out with a pop.

Jaskier whined, mouth opening and closing and trying to follow Geralt’s cock even as Geralt kept his head still with the grip in his hair. “You are my perfect little cock whore.” Geralt growled, hand stroking softly through Jaskier’s hair. “My perfect little slut.”

And Jaskier could only whine, his cock twitching back to life at Geralt’s words because yes, he was. He was Geralt’s perfect little whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering adding a few more chapters to this if anyone is interested or if anyone has anything specific they'd like me to write, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please read the tags before reading.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and suggestions. I've added some of the suggestions JayBloom and Sigery97 suggested so I hope you all enjoy.

It had been Jaskier’s idea to go out. Geralt hadn’t wanted to, had wanted to spend the night wrapped around each other on the sofa as they watched a few movies. Maybe ending the night with his cock enveloped in Jaskier’s tight hole as he cummed down his lark. In fairness that was probably how the night would end either way but Geralt still hadn’t wanted to go out, wanting to keep his lark safe and warm and wrapped up in his own home.

But Jaskier had batted those pretty blue eyes at him while he took Geralt’s cock in hand, stroking him softly as Geralt growled against his larks neck. “I just want to go out and let you show me off.” Jaskier had whispered against Geralt’s ear as Geralt cummed into Jaskier’s hands. And then his boy had taken his cum soaked fingers and licked them clean of Geralt’s cum, all the while looking at Geralt with those huge pleading blue eyes. Fuck, how was Geralt meant to say no to that.

So that was how he found himself, leaning against a bar on a Thursday night, glaring at the few members of the bar while Jaskier laughed and danced. His lark was dressed seductively tonight. Hair tussled artfully, a smudge of eyeliner on his eyes. Tight dark green skinny jeans with a sheer white button up with only 4 of the fucking buttons fastened, enough for his pert nipples to be covered but very little fucking else of his broad chest. The only jewellery he wore was the black leather collar, standing out stark and obvious to the world.

Geralt growled as he watched a man make his way over to his lark. Jaskier’s face was wide with a smile, eyes glazed over from the alcohol and Geralt couldn’t help but imagine how Jaskier would be putty in his hands soon. Jaskier was always so loose and open when he was drunk. 

The man was the same height as Jaskier, dark drown hair and an equally dark brown beard. He was dressed in skin tight black jeans and a green button up finished with a black blazer. He was handsome. And his hand was touching Jaskier’s arm while Jaskier stared at the stranger with something akin to panic and anger in his eyes.

Geralt saw red, anger and protectiveness kicking in as he stalked over to his boy and this bastard who thought he could touch his boy. Geralt’s fucking boy. “I thought I told you if I ever saw you again I’d kick you so hard in your fucking balls you’d be singing falsetto for the rest of your life.” 

“Always so dramatic Julian.” The stranger sighed, hand coming to rest on Jaskier’s arm, pulling Jaskier closer to him so the two men were chest to chest. His lips came down to crash onto Jaskier’s and Jaskier smacked him on the chest, pulling himself free from the bastards grip angrily and then Geralt was there. Anger radiated from Geralt as he wrapped his arms arm around Jaskier’s waist, pulling his lark close to his body and nipping his boy’s neck all the while glaring at the stranger as he staked his claim on his lark.

He could feel the anger and rage coming off Jaskier in droves but his lark remained still in Geralt’s hold and wondered who this stranger was. “Well, I see you’ve got yourself a new man to look after you, Julian.” The stranger sneered and Jaskier was suddenly lunging at the man but Geralt held him back with a tight hold on his larks chest. He didn’t need Jaskier hurting himself.

“Well, at least Geralt doesn’t cheat on me the first chance he gets, Valdo.” Jaskier sneered and Valdo smirked.

“Please. You’re a good fuck Julian but that’s about it. You haven’t got about as much brains as a…Fuck.” Valdo screamed as he clutched his nose from where Geralt had just punched the little bastard.

“Never speak about my lark lie that again.” Geralt growled, glaring at Valdo and making the other man shiver. Geralt growled at him once more before wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and dragging his lark out of the pub. Jaskier was crowing at his side in victory and Geralt growled, pulling his lark down an alley before shoving Jaskier against a wall.

Jaskier’s lips found Geralt’s instantly, arms wrapping around Geralt’s neck as he jumped and wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist. Geralt growled, taking Jaskier’s full weight against in his arms as he shoved Jaskier bodily against the wall. Jaskier’s tongue dove into Geralt’s mouth and the younger man let out a filthy moan into Geralt’s lips.

“You fucking punched Valdo Marx.” Jaskier laughed as he broke the kiss. There was a wide grin on Jaskier’s face but Geralt wasn’t smiling. “You fucking punched the bastard, Geralt you are fucking amazing.”

“Who was he?” Geralt growled, jealousy swarming in him as he remembered the sight of Valdo grabbing Jaskier and pulling Geralt’s boy against him. It didn’t matter that Jaskier had been furious, all that mattered was that someone had dared lay hands on what was Geralt’s. Dared to fucking kiss Geralt’s boy. 

“My ex, Valdo fucking Marx. A complete wanker who thought it was a brilliant idea to not only cheat on me.” Jaskier exclaimed in anger and Geralt growled angrily, shoving Jaskier further into the wall and making his boy gasp.

“You’re mine.” Geralt growled, the sudden urgent need to stake his claim, to mark Jaskier as his running over him.

“I know that, dear heart.” Jaskier smiled softly, bright eyes losing their anger and turning soft. Geralt just growled, pushing himself away from the wall and beginning to walk back down the alley in search of a taxi. He still held Jaskier firmly in his grip, Jaskier’s legs wrapped around his abdomen and Geralt could feel the hardness of Jaskier’s cock at his belly.

Geralt shoved Jaskier into the first taxi he found, growling his address to the driver before hoisting Jaskier into his lap. Jaskier squeaked in surprise and the driver opened his mouth to protest, before shutting up at the anger filled glare Geralt sent him. “Mine.” Geralt growled low so only Jaskier could hear. Jaskier shivered as Geralt’s hands came to rest on his cock, hard and straining against the tightness of his jeans.

The drive back to their home was too long and the longer it went on the more impatient Geralt became. Jaskier was pressed as close as Geralt could get him without ripping both their clothes off in the back of the taxi but it wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside his lark. Needed to claim his lark, remind his boy that he belonged to Geralt not Valdo fucking Marx.

As they entered their home, Geralt shoved Jaskier up against the wall, teeth going straight to bite and suckle at Jaskier’s neck just above the collar. Jaskier moaned, hands twisting in Geralt’s hair as Geralt bit and sucked until he stepped backwards and saw a bright purple bruise there. “Mine.” Geralt growled again.

“We going all caveman on me here Geralt?” Jaskier whimpered as Geralt tore the buttons of his shirt free, yanking the fabric free, uncaring that it was probably unusable from the force Geralt was showing. And then his mouth was on Jaskier’s nipple, biting and sucking with force as Jaskier moaned, pressed hard against the wall.

Geralt moved his mouth to the other one, biting harder and tugging the nipple backwards with his teeth as Jaskier groaned, a wet patch forming at the seat of his jeans. “Off.” Geralt growled, letting go of Jaskier’s nipple and moving his mouth to suckle at Jaskier’s collar bone. Jaskier withered underneath him, hands shaking and uncoordinated as he struggled to remove the jeans.

“I said off.” Geralt growled, pushing Jaskier’s hands away and tearing the fabric down. There was a distinct rip of fabric as Geralt yanked the jeans down Jaskier’s legs, Jaskier’s cock springing free. His boy never wore boxers in these jeans, they spoiled the line. 

“Fuck, they were…expensive.” Jaskier’s voice went high pitched as he screamed the last words, Geralt’s mouth around his cock. Jaskier’s hands gripped Geralt’s hair as Geralt swallowed him to the root. The salty taste of precum filled Geralt’s mouth and he growled low in his throat as he worked his tongue over the sensitive vein. “Fff…fuck…Geralt.” Jaskier whined, tugging at Geralt’s hair.

Geralt growled, realising his hold on Jaskier’s cock and grabbing his ruined shirt. He used his teeth to rip a piece of fabric off before grabbing Jaskier’s hands and roughly tying them behind his back. Jaskier moaned and then whimpered as Geralt sunk back down onto his cock.

“I’m…’m gonna cum. Fuck…Geralt…’m gonna cum.” Jaskier moaned, hips thrusting in Geralt’s warm mouth. Geralt growled, moving off Jaskier’s cock to nibble softly with his teeth at the head. And then Jaskier’s cock spasming, thick white liquid spurting from the edge. Geralt swallowed Jaskier’s cock, groaning at the taste of salty liquid flowing down his throat as Jaskier withered and moaned above him.

When Jaskier had finally gone soft, Geralt removed his mouth from Jaskier’s cock, giving the tip a quick lick which had Jaskier whimpering, before grabbing Jaskier under the knees and lifting him bridal style. Jaskier’s jeans lay forgotten on the floor along with the remains of his shirt as Geralt carried Jaskier to their bedroom.

Jaskier looked at Geralt with half lidded eyes as Geralt dumped him on the bed. His hands were still tied behind his back, leaving him unable to move from the position Geralt had dumped him in, lying sideways on the bed, mouth open in a silent moan and cock slowly starting to harden against his leg.

Geralt growled, ripping off his own clothes before bodily moving Jaskier so he was lying with his head on the cushion, legs spread wide around Geralt as Geralt sat between them. Jaskier looked at Geralt, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out as Geralt took himself in hand, stripping furiously at his rock hard cock.

Jaskier’s hands were pinned underneath the bed, his shoulders reaching backwards and making his chest stick out. The sight was beautiful, his boy tied helpless underneath him. Mouth open and unable to speak from too much pleasure. Nipples bright red and sticking out. Cock half hard. Geralt growled, grabbing his cock as he came, making sure to cover every inch of Jaskier’s body in the white sticky liquid.

Jaskier groaned as cum covered him. His cock, his chest, his nipples, his arms, his hair, his fucking face, his wide open mouth. Jaskier stuck his tongue out, catching the sticky liquid and licking his lips as he swallowed it down. Geralt growled, cock only falling to half hard as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet.

Swinging Jaskier’s legs over his shoulders was laughably easy, Jaskier not even struggling, too overwhelmed with what was happening to struggle. Jaskier’s legs rested around Geralt’s neck, arse halfway off the bed as Geralt pouring lube directly over his little hole.

Jaskier moaned as Geralt gathered the lube in his fingers and pushed it violently inside. His hole was a tight wet heat around Geralt’s finger and Geralt quickly added a second, knowing the sudden intrusion would burn. Jaskier whimpered, hole clenching around Geralt’s fingers as Geralt stretched as wide as he could.

With a smirk, Geralt bent his head down so he was level with Jaskier’s hole, stretched wide around his fingers before spitting into the little hole. Jaskier cried, hips thrusting upwards and Geralt chuckled, releasing his fingers and lining his cock up with his boys hole. He was hard again and dripping pre-cum. Geralt hoped the spit and lube already in Jaskier’s hole would be enough lubrication because Geralt couldn’t wait a single second more to get into his boys tight heat.

Jaskier moaned as Geralt thrust in in one sharp push, bottoming out instantly. He didn’t wait for his boy to adjust, just started to fuck into Jaskier in a brutal pace. With Jaskier’s hands tied and trapped under his body, legs high in the air, it was like fucking a blow-up doll. Jaskier unable to move in any way but the way Geralt made him. The thought made Geralt’s cock twitch angrily and Geralt growled, fucking harder into Jaskier’s tight wet heat.

Jaskier groaned, cock spurting cum onto his stomach, mixing with Geralt’s. Geralt groaned, making sure to hit Jaskier’s prostate on every thrust as Jaskier moaned and whimpered from overstimulation. Jaskier’s cock spasmed around Geralt rapidly and Geralt soon found himself cumming into that tight heat. He didn’t pause in his thrusts, making sure to fuck his cum as deep as he could into Jaskier’s twitching hole.

When he was done he grabbed Jaskier around the waist, not bothering to untie his wrists as his cock remained buried in that tight heat. “All mine.” Geralt growled and Jaskier whimpered, arse grinding back onto Geralt’s cock as he settled into Geralt’s hold. Geralt smirked. “My little lark.” Before they both fell into sleep.

…….

Jaskier woke to Geralt’s cock twitching in his arse. He barely had a chance to think before Geralt was suddenly flinging Jaskier onto his stomach, hips pistoning into his arse. Jaskier groaned as his cock filled quick and hard. He tried to hump against the bedding to gain friction but with Geralt’s weight holding him down he was effectively trapped.

“Geralt.” Jaskier whined as Geralt ground into his prostate. His cock was a rock solid weight in his arse, unerringly hitting Jaskier’s prostate with every thrust and making Jaskier whimper with pleasure.

Geralt growled, teeth biting down on Jaskier’s shoulder blade and Jaskier cried, trying to arch off the bed but he couldn’t. He was dimly aware of his hands still tied behind his back but then the cock in his arse was spasming inside him, cum spurting straight against Jaskier’s prostate and filling him.

Jaskier whimpered, his own cock twitching painfully against the bedsheet as pre-cum leaked from it. “Mine.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier huffed a laugh. Geralt kept saying that as if Jaskier was anything else. Geralt’s cock stayed buried inside Jaskier as Geralt reached over Jaskier’s head.

The feeling of Geralt’s cock pulling from Jaskier’s arse had him whining with need. He felt the liquid inside him follow Geralt out and whined as liquid dripped down his thighs. And then the head of the black plug was being shoved into him and Jaskier cried out as Geralt pushed it all the way in. The thing rested against his prostate, ensuring every minute of the day would be pure hell for Jaskier as it brushed against his prostate all day.

“Mine.” Geralt growled, rolling Jaskier onto his back and kissing Jaskier with so much force it left the younger man breathless.  
“Yours.” Jaskier confirmed when Geralt finally released his lips.

……….

Geralt watched with a smirk on his face as Jaskier moved around their kitchen. He had refused to let Jaskier wash, leaving his cum now dry pained across Jaskier’s body. Every move Jaskier made had his boy whimpering in pain, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. Jaskier hadn’t cum that morning as Geralt buried his seed in him and Geralt knew it wouldn’t take long for Jaskier to lose control.

“Breakfast.” Jaskier smiled, lowering his head to kiss Geralt as he placed a plate of toast scrambled eggs in front of him. Geralt grunted, hand coming to tug at Jaskier’s heavy balls, making Jaskier cry out.

Geralt watched as Jaskier gingerly settled himself in the chair next to Geralt with his own plate of food. As Geralt ate his food, his eyes were constantly drawn to were Jaskier was shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable with the plug shoved in his arse and filled with two loads of Geralt’s cum. Actually, there may be more than that as Geralt was pretty sure at some point in the night he had cum inside Jaskier again in his sleep.

When they were finally finished, Jaskier stood up to clear the pots away. Geralt smiled, his boy was trained well. Even hard as a rock and filled with cum he was doing his jobs. “Sit.” Geralt growled before Jaskier could start to wash the dishes in front of him.

Jaskier looked at Geralt hesitantly before moving back to his seat. “No.” Geralt growled, shoving the chair into the middle of the kitchen so he had the perfect view of Jaskier. “Sit.” Geralt growled again and Jaskier did, whimpering slightly as the plug drove further into his prostate.

“Into one word syllables today my love.” Jaskier smiled, cock bouncing against his chest. “I didn’t know we were role playing as caveman.”

Geralt growled, hand coming to slap at Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier groaned, as his cock dripped more pre-cum onto his already filthy chest. “Fuck yourself.” Geralt growled and Jaskier looked at him in confusion. His bright blue eyes were dimmed with arousal. “On your plug. Fuck yourself until I say stop.”

Jaskier blinked once. Twice. And then he was bouncing on the chair, the sound of his skin slapping the wooden chair echoing in the room as Jaskier ground down on the plug inside himself. His moans filled the room, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his little cock bounced against his chest. It took about 3 thrusts before Jaskier was spilling all over himself. His seed shot high, hitting Jaskier on the cheek and Geralt smiled.

“I didn’t say stop.” Geralt growled as Jaskier’s thrusts stopped. His lark whimpered but didn’t stop moving on the chair, fucking himself on the chair and ensuring his cock remained hard. When Geralt saw Jaskier’s eyes rolling back, breaths coming out in short shallow gasps, cock spasming against his belly as he prepared to stop again. Geralt said, “Stop.”

Jaskier keened, boy trembling with the effort to stay still instead of chasing after his orgasm. Geralt smiled, coming over to wrap his fingers around the head of Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier shouted, body humping in the air as Geralt pinched his fingers over the head of his cock, waiting for Jaskier to calm down.

When he was sure Jaskier wasn’t going to cum, Geralt released his cock, looking at Jaskier’s flushed bright red face as Jaskier sat panting against the chair. “Good boy.” Geralt whispered, pushing back Jaskier’s hair and kissing him on the mouth as Jaskier whimpered and shivered against him. “Now clean this mess up and then we’ll take a shower.”

As Jaskier stood up, Geralt made sure to smack his arse harshly, enjoying the way Jaskier jumped, whimpering and moaning in response.

……….

Jaskier screamed, the hot water splashing his back as Geralt pummelled him into the tiles of their shower. Geralt had jerked Jaskier off 3 times already, the water washing away his cum the second it hit his hair and Jaskier was already so sensitive from the easier teasing and having that fucking plug wrapped inside him all morning.

“Geralt…fuck…I can’t…fuck….” Jaskier gasped as Geralt pounded into his prostate, holding Jaskier’s hips with a bruising force.

“You said anything.” Geralt growled and Jaskier whimpered. He had said that. And he meant it. But fuck. 4 orgasms and he had barely been up over an hour. Fuck if his balls weren’t going to be turned inside out when Geralt was eventually finished with him.

Geralt growled, shoving himself into Jaskier as he cummed into him once more. Jaskier groaned his stomach straining as yet more cum filled him. He hadn’t been allowed to remove the cum Geralt had already filled him with, the plug staying in until Geralt chose to take it out and fuck him again. 

And then Geralt pulling out and Jaskier was about to relax when that plug was shoved back in again. He groaned, legs nearly collapsing if not for Geralt’s steady arm around his waist. “One more. For me.” Geralt growled, pulling the plug in and out of Jaskier’s arse.

Geralt manoeuvred them so Jaskier was leaning against the tiles, body pressed in place as Geralt fucked him on the plug. Geralt’s hand came to wrap once more around his cock and Jaskier whined as his cock was stroked back to full hardness. It took longer this time, Geralt having to strip him for over half an hour before Jaskier was fully hard, cock twitching as he neared his next orgasm. The water was luke warm, hitting Jaskier’s back as he withered in Geralt’s hold.

“One more lark, just for me.” And Jaskier couldn’t deny Geralt so he concentrated on the feeling of that plug slamming into his prostate. The feeling of fullness filling him, Geralt’s cum fucked deep inside him, held in place by that plug. Of Geralt’s hand, warm and slippery from the water as he stroked Jaskier’s length over and over again, his calloused hands knowing just where to pull, squeeze or fondle to make Jaskier moan.

And then Jaskier was cumming again, cum striping across the tiles as he leant back into Geralt. Exhaustion filling him. “Fuck, there’s my good lark.” Geralt whispered, kissing him softly on the back as Jaskier let himself fall against Geralt’s chest, eyes closing in exhaustion as the post orgasm haze ran through him.

………………..

The next thing Jaskier was aware of was being wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket, head rested on Geralt’s strong thighs. He was in their bed, Geralt above him reading a book. Jaskier shifted slightly, eyes fluttering to look up at Geralt who, upon feeling Jaskier move, placed the book down and stroked a hand though Jaskier’s hair.

“You’ve slept for hours little lark. I think I tired you out.” Jaskier hummed, snuggling further into Geralt’s thighs. But the sudden movement of Jaskier’s body had something shifting inside him and Jaskier felt his cock twitch against his leg. He groaned, softly, burying his head further into Geralt’s thigh as the older man chuckled above him.

“You kept it in?” Jaskier said, head still burying in Geralt’s meaty thigh as Geralt gently stroked Jaskier’s hair.

“Of course I did lark. I needed to remind you who you belonged to. That your mine.” Jaskier whimpered at those words as Geralt’s hand tightened in his hair. “And what better way to do that than keeping you stuffed full of my cum.”

Jaskier whimpered, arousal flooding him as he nuzzled his head lower until he found Geralt’s hard cock through Geralt’s boxers. He opened his mouth, mouthing the thick member through the material. Geralt groaned, hand still stroking Jaskier’s hair softly.

“Good little lark, you know who you belong to don’t you.” Geralt whispered as Jaskier continued to mouth his cock.

“You.” Jaskier murmured, moving his eyes to stare at Geralt. “Only ever you.”

Geralt smiled, eyes filled with love and adoration as he stroked Jaskier’s hair once more. “Good little lark. Now show me how much you belong to me.

Geralt closed his eyes, resting into the headboard as Jaskier pulled Geralt’s boxers away, mouth enclosing on Geralt’s cock as swallowed it to the root, burying his face against his pubic hair. He forced his throat to convulse around Geralt’s cock, feeling the thick member jerk against his throat as Jaskier convulsed around it. 

“Good little lark. You are mine. Only mine. Remember that.” Geralt growled, gripping Jaskier’s hair and keeping his nose buried against Geralt’s pubic hair as his throat worked Geralt to completion.

The taste of cum exploded down Jaskier’s throat and he moaned, throat making a sickening pop as Geralt pulled out, cumming straight into Jaskier’s face. Jaskier’s closed his eyes, feeling the hot liquid cover his eyelashes, tongue, lips, cheeks, hair. Marking him. Claiming him as Geralt’s. Geralt’s and only Geralt’s. And Jaskier had never felt so content and loved in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

“I have an important meeting today. A video call, it’ll last a few hours.” Geralt stated that morning at breakfast. Jaskier was sat opposite him, hair still tossled from sleep. The important client he was talking about was one of their security firms international client, calling from China and Geralt’s brothers were expecting a huge contract from the company. Needless to say Geralt couldn’t fuck this up.

“Really,” Jaskier grinned, bare knee knocking against Geralt’s playfully.

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled in annoyance. As much as he loved his lark, Geralt had learnt over the 6 months that Jaskier had no boundaries or shame.

The last time he had said he’d had an important video meeting his boy had decided walking into the study, naked, cock red and hard against his chest. That in itself had had Geralt’s eyes wide with lust but then Jaskier had walked to the side of the desk, carefully avoiding being seen in the camera as Jaskier might have no shame but even he had standards. Jaskier had then proceeded to ben almost double, hands coming to grab his arse and show off the stark black plug for Geralt to see. Great was just glad he’d been on mute at that very moment as the groan that came out of him was obscene. The whole display had left Geralt so distracted he’d almost lost the contract.

Needless to say the moment he finished the call he dragged Jaskier lying against the dining room table and spanked his little lark until he was a crying sobbing mess. When he was done he’d pulled the plug out of Jaskier’s arse, revealing the gaping hole and proceeded to fuck Jaskier into the table as hard as he could. And the worst part of the whole punishment, Jaskier had fucking loved it. And he hadn’t even apologised. 

Geralt had always thought he was the one in control of this relationship, that little incident had proven he was very much not.

Needless to say, this time Geralt had come prepared.

………….

“Is this really necessary?” Jaskier said, quirking an eye brown up at Geralt who just wrapped an arm around his boy. Jaskier went willingly, bare back pressing against Geralt’s chest as Geralt dropped his head to kiss his boy. As he did so, he pushed 2 already lubed finger into Jaskier’s hole. His boy moaned, humping backwards into the fingers against his boys prostate.

“I think this little display proves it is.” Geralt hummed. He’d already fucked his boy once this morning when they’d woken so Jaskier’s hole was already well prepped. Pulling his fingers from Jaskier’s hole, Geralt wiped the lubed fingers against Jaskier’s thighs, before coming to pull gently on Jaskier’s hard cock. Jaskier whimpered, cock bouncing in Geralt’s hand as pre-cum smeared Geralt’s fingers. Geralt laughed, pulling the leaking cock once more before stepping back.

“And that?” Jaskier asked, nodding his head towards the large dildo stuck upwards on the table Geralt had bought specifically for this.

“So you don’t get bored.” Geralt answered, hand coming to rest on the small of Jaskier’s back and push him further intot he room.

They were in the living room, a brand new table standing centre stage, with the old one moved to the back of the room. It was simple oak wood, bought more for the practicality of it being large enough to tie Jaskier to it without discomfort and the fact it would also hold his boys’ weight.

“And you want me to sit on it?” Jaskier asked voice nervous even as his hand came to wrap around the dildo. It had a sticky base which was currently stuck to the table so Jaskier could lie onto of it. It wasn’t exactly small either, slightly bigger than Geralt’s own length and long enough for Jaskier to be feeling the stretch from the very beginning. But Geralt hadn’t bought it to be easy, if Jaskier wanted easy he wouldn’t be here with Geralt.

“Lie on it actually.” Geralt stated, hand resting firmly against Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier shivered under his touch as Geralt trailed his finger around Jaskier’s hole. He smirked as Jaskier’s hole twitched against his finger but he didn’t push it in.

“How long?” Jaskier murmured and Geralt shrugged. 

“You know these meetings, can go on for hours.” Geralt murmured. Jaskier shivered against him, pressing his arse against Geralt’s trailing finger. Geralt tutted, gently removing his finger before delivering a firm swat against Jaskier’s arse. “Do you need help?”

Jaskier didn’t answer, just moved confidently over to the table. He squatted over the dildo, moving so the tip was pressed against his rim. Geralt sat down, palming himself absentmindedly as Jaskier smirked at him before lowering himself down on the dildo. Jaskier moaned as the object breached him, cock jumping against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre-cum. Geralt smirked, feeling his own cock twitch at the noises Jaskier was making.

“How big is it?” Geralt asked when Jaskier was nearly half way down.

“Fuck, it’s…fuck…Geralt, where did you get this.” Jaskier moaned, dropping himself further onto the dildo. His face was red, sweat dropping down his face.

“Not what I asked lark.” Geralt stated.

“It’s big….huge…fuck, I don’t know if I can take it all.” Jaskier groaned. He was almost fully seated now, panting from the effort.

“You can.” Geralt murmured, coming to stand and rest a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. “You can take whatever I give you.” Jaskier groaned long and loud before letting his body fall fully onto the dildo, his legs hanging over the edge, arse planted firmly against the table.

Jaskier was panting, harshly, moans and whimpers falling from his mouth in a long pattern. Geralt smiled, hand coming to roll Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier jumped and wailed as the movement made the dildo shift inside him.

“Lie down.” Geralt murmured, resting a hand on Jaskier’s chest and gently pushing his boy down. Jaskier whimpered and moaned, eyes blown wide in pleasure as Geralt pushed his boy until he was lying spread eagled on the table. “Good boy.” Geralt murmured, pressing his lips to Jaskier who just moaned into the kiss.

Geralt took each of Jaskier’s hands in turn and fastened them to the leather cuffs tied to the legs of the table. When Jaskier’s arms were fastened he smirked, pressing kisses all the way down Jaskier’s body, pausing at each nipple to suck and bite at it until it was a hard-angry red. Jaskier whimpering the whole, time, cock bouncing. “Fuck, Geralt…this is torture.”

Geralt chuckled, blowing air onto Jaskier’s angery red cock which had Jaskier thrusting in an effort to find stimulation. “It’s meant to keep you occupied.” Geralt replied, moving to fasten Jaskier’s ankles in the cuffs on the bottom of the table. When he was done he moved to press a kiss in Jaskier’s inner thigh.

“Fuck.” Jaskier whined as Geralt nibbled at the sensitive skin there until it was bright red and bruised. Grinning, Geralt moved back to the top of the table, hand coming to twist absently at Jaskier’s nipple before picking up a gag.

“Open up.” Geralt purred, pride filling him when Jaskier did, blue eyes so open and trusting as Geralt pressed the ball into Jaskier’s mouth. He buckled the straps to the back of Jaskier’s head before taking a step back to look at his masterpiece.

Jaskier truly was a work of art. Breathless, face red with exertion and sweat dripping down his temples. Limbs splayed against the table, unable to move. Whole body on display. His chest moved up and down erotically, nipples taunt and hard. The ball gag in his mouth kept his mouth spread open and muffled the whimpers and moans he was making. Moving his gaze down, Geralt took note of Jaskier’s bright red angry cock. Pre-cum leaked covering Jaskier’s chest and when Geralt took it in hand Jaskier’s eyes nearly rolled back.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Geralt smirked, hand trailing across Jaskier’s chest. “There’s a bell just by your buzzer,” Geralt murmured, dropping his hand to show Jaskier the tiny buzzer he’d cellotaped to the table leg so Jaskier could reach it. “Press that if it’s too much.” Jaskier’s blue eyes blinked at him, muffled words coming from behind the gag and Geralt chuckled, stepping away.

No matter what Geralt did, it was never too much for his Jaskier. But then Jaskier didn’t no about the little remote in Geralt’s pocket yet.

………..

Jaskier was desperate. So fucking desperate. More desperate than he’d ever been. The clock in the living room was faced in a way that if Jaskier lifted his head as high as he could, tied as he was in place, he could read it. And it was only 30 minutes since Geralt had left. 30 fucking minutes and Jaskier already felt like he’d been here for days.

When Geralt had gone he’d tried to move, to at least get some friction against his cock, but the ties Geralt had done didn’t allow any give. At most he could lift his arms and legs about an inch, barely, from the table. His hips he could lift a little more but not by much, and all that resulted in was him fucking that dildo further inside him.

And fuck, it was huge. Huge and pressed directly on Jaskier’s prostate. He lifted his hips a little, dropping them back down and groaned around the ball gag in his mouth. His cock twitched angrily against his stomach, more pre-cum leaking out as the dildo pounded against his prostate. If he fucked himself on the thing a few times he thought he might be able to cum. But the way Geralt had tied him, arms spread cactus like, legs half hanging from the table, made the movement of his hips not only exhausting but slightly painful. And even if he did cum, he’d still have that dildo pressed against his prostate for however long Geralt chose to keep him hear. No, as relieving as cumming would be it would just make the next few hours even more painful as he wallowed in a state of overstimulation.

Geralt deep timbre voice filtered from the other room and Jaskier felt himself relax against the hard table. He couldn’t make out Geralt’s words but just knowing Geralt was close had a deeply relaxing state on Jaskier’s mind. As Geralt’s voice slowly lulled Jaskier into a fuzzy sort of headspace, he lurched against the table when he felt something vibrating against his prostate. The movement only succeeded in dragging the dildo further against his prostate, if that was fucking possible. The dildo which was fucking vibrating. Fuck.

Jaskier sobbed against the gag as the vibrations from the dildo overtook his whole body, electrifying every single one of his nerves. His cock bounced against his chest; red tip angry as Jaskier clenched painfully down on the vibrations rocking through him. And then he was seeing white, cum exploding from his cock and lasting for what felt hours as the vibrations continued to rock through him. And when his cock finally stopped spurting cum all over him he still couldn’t relax or even soften as the dildo continued to vibrate against his prostate.

Tears of frustration and overstimulation filled Jaskier as the vibrations filled him, cock twitching against his body as it slowly readied for his release. Jaskier moaned into the gag as he felt the all powering rush fill him, his body tensing as another release so quickly after the first readied to come…only for the vibrations to stop.

Jaskier screamed into the gag, hips desperately humping into the air as he chased for his release that was slowly disappearing. But the moment was gone, the dildo still pressing against his prostate not enough for Jaskier to cum on alone.

When he finally had the energy and presence of mind to lift his head up to read the clock he couldn’t help the sob of desperation that appeared, muffled by the gag. 1 hours. He’d only been here 1 fucking hour.

As if sensing his desperation, the dildo picked up its vibrations once more and Jaskier was sure if not for the gag in his mouth his screaming would be heard for miles around.

………

3 hours. 3 hours of torturous vibrations filling him. Always random. Never knowing if the vibrations would continue long enough for him to cum or stop leaving him dangling precariously near the edge, ready to fall into extreme pleasure but never letting him fall fully.

His whole body trembled with effort; the dildo having rung 5 orgasms from him since all this began. 4 full orgasms and fuck knew how many almost ones. His cock ached. His hole ached, clenching a death grip on that fucking dildo still pressed against his body. Saliva from the ball gag was dripping down his chin, mixing with the tears and sweat there. Cum coated his chest. His arms and legs felt numb and his whole body felt like a live wire, like the tiniest little touch would set him off into oblivion.

When the vibrations started up again Jaskier sobbed, his cock, half hard, twitching in response as the vibrations once more racked him. “Shh.” Geralt murmured and Jaskier sobbed in relief.

Geralt’s hands gently unbuckled the ball gag, gently pulling the ball from Jaskier’s mouth followed by a string of saliva. “I can’t.” Jaskier rasped, tears still falling from his eyes. He was surprised to find his voice raspy as if he’d been screaming for hours. Which in theory he had been, the screams had just been muffled from the ball gag in his mouth.

“Just one more.” Geralt smiled, hand trailing down Jaskier’s body before taking Jaskier’s cock in hand. Jaskier sobbed as Jaskier gently stroked his cock to full hardness. “For me.”

Geralt ran a finger over the head and Jaskier screamed, or tried to with his broken voice, as pleasure ran through him. The dildo was pressed directly on his prostate, vibrating against him, milking him for more cum. “Please.” Jaskier begged as Geralt stripped his jerking cock.

“Please what?” Geralt whispered, free hand coming to roll Jaskier’s balls in his hands. Jaskier gurgled something unintelligible as suddenly the vibrations seemed to pick up, making it seem as if Jaskier’s whole arse would vibrate off the table if not for that fucking vibrator.

“Let me cum…fuck…please…let me cum.” Jaskier half-screamed.

Geralt smiled, eyes shining as he nodded. “Then cum.” And Jaskier did. Body spasming as his cock jerked in Geralt’s hand, valiantly trying to cum even though there was nothing left to come out. The vibrator still vibrating against his prostate, milking him for every thing he was worth until Jaskier’s cock finally stopped it’s half hearted attempt at an orgasm.

“No more, I can’t…fuck…no more.” Jaskier begged past the tears as the dildo kept vibrating in him. Pleasure having turned fully to pain now as his body shook from exertion.

“Shhh, that’s it. It’s all done.” Geralt murmured, the vibrations finishing as Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier mumbled against them, brain not cooperating enough to let him kiss Geralt back.

Geralt worked the cuffs off and Jaskier felt his legs and arms fall limply over the side of the table, released from the bindings. Too tired to move, Jaskier’s eyes tracked Geralt as the other man ran a wet cloth down his body, cleaning the excess cum from his chest. When it trailed over his tender cock and balls Jaskier whimpered, body lurching away before Jaskier cried out at the dildo still pressed against his prostate.

“You did so good today.” Geralt murmured, wrapping arms carefully under Jaskier’s legs, bridal style. Jaskier moaned as Geralt lifted him from the dildo. His hole ached, clenching in the cold of the room as Geralt carried him out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom.

His whole body ached as Geralt gently dropping him to the floor, running a hand over Jaskier’s body and kissing him gently. “Sleep, little lark. You deserve it.” Jaskier just whined in response, making grabby motions at Geralt. Geralt chuckled, body coming to settled against Jaskier. Jaskier whined, curling into Geralt’s hold as exhaustion finally claimed him.


End file.
